Conventional Inertial Navigation Systems (INS) currently utilize a passive isolation system to protect an inertial sensor assembly (ISA), which houses one or more gyroscopes, accelerometers, or both. In turn, the ISA is coupled to a system chassis via multiple elastomeric isolators. In some systems, the elastomeric isolators may be configured to respond dynamically at a frequency dependent on acceleration input, temperature, geometry, mounting tolerances, or some combination thereof.
The performance of the INS may be affected by the frequency difference between the individual elastomeric isolators. By way of example, different elastomeric isolator sets must be selected based on the operational loads, thermal variants, and other factors affecting the INS. In some cases, mismatching the elastomeric isolator sets may result in a reduced operational life for one or more of the isolators and may further result in degraded system performance. In short, there may be many different configurations of the ISA using varying isolation frequencies and even though the isolators may be arranged as a “matched set” there may still be enough variance to cause system performance degradation.